User talk:The GTA Nerd
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the User:The Real Anti-Cosmo page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 03:54, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edit to 'Hal' page Hi, I just wanted to say nice work with your edit to the Hal page. I went through and undid all the edits another user did when he added all The Lost MC members that appear in gang wars to the 'Disceased Characters' category. They don't die canonically, it depends on whether you actually play the gang-wars or not, so they can't be assumed dead. I liked your addition to the Status part of the template, adding the 'can be killed' part. That clears it up nicely, they depend on the player actually bothering with the gang-wars. Personally I also try to keep them alive but the AI has a rather nasty habit of throwing themselves into the line of fire. Anyhow, nice work with that edit. Enigma24 (talk) 00:13, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Why, thank you. At first I thought it was wrong information, but I found out it was correct. I'll try to make good edits like that to other pages. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 01:17, June 9, 2013 (UTC) : Glad to hear it, the wiki needs as many people working to maintain and improve it as possible. There are always people who want to ruin the work that everyone has put in so we have to keep it looking good. You are right about the status of the gang-war members of The Lost, their deaths depend on the outcome of gang-wars. So their deaths aren't canon, hence why your 'can be killed' addition is a perfect fit. They are alive, unless the player actively takes part in the gang wars and causes their deaths. Enigma24 (talk) 01:24, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :: I think I accidently killed Hal in Clean and Serene, which is the FIRST mission. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 01:53, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah it's possible that he will be spawned as one of the random bikers that helps you in missions. But I didn't get him in that mission, but I guess it changes for each game and you get a random selection of NPCs to help you. Those random The Lost members do tend to get in the way though. Enigma24 (talk) 01:59, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Some Lost members are useless. Only Jim, Terry, Clay, Billy, and Brian are important (as well as Johnny himself) Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 02:02, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yep, the others are just there for back-up and to bulk up The Lost. Angus has to be my favourite, I like how he has a better grip on what's really going on that everyone thinks. Especially liked his little speech at the end of the Lost and Damned, he's a good man. Enigma24 (talk) 02:07, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: I like Terry, too. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 02:09, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: Is Angus the one in the wheelchair? Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 02:19, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::: Yep, that's Angus. He's in a wheelchair the whole game due to an accident caused by Billy before the start of the game. I might bring him into my fan-fiction having surgery to get him walking again. Enigma24 (talk) 01:38, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Cool. I like Angus. I wish you can hang out with him. You can't probably because he's in a wheelchair. (Duh. xP) Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 01:50, July 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Dimitri. Well, I don't think you're familiar with the staff's color theme: *users with orange signatures are patrollers; *users with blue signatures (such as myself) are admins; *users with green signatures are bureaucrats. But, you can change your signature's colour, per example to red; change the view of the page to "Source" and write this: (write your signature) and add in the end of the text. Look my signature now. --Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:49, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll try that. --Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 21:49, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::OK. :::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:34, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Brian Jeremy Hi Dimitri ! I came here only to say that Brian didn't die in the mission Get Lost, and yes in the mission Bad Standing, and in case of sparing him, you canmeet him again in a random encounter, where he betrays The Lost MC and is obviously killed. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 08:43, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't say he died in Get Lost, I just said his contact stays in your phone even after the mission. When I played the game I killed him, thus cancelling his random encounter. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 23:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :I killed him in Bad Standing too, really couldn't stand that fat little rat. Got sick of his insults and back-stabbing real fast, have to say it was somewhat satisfying finally being able to put a bullet in him. Watching him whimper and beg for his life, he can't even go out like a man. Farewell Brian and good riddance! Enigma24 (talk) 08:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I didn't know Brian that much, so I just killed him in Bad Standing. I didn't know about the random encounter I could've got. (P.S Good news! I beat TBoGT AND TLAD last Saturday! TBoGT's ending was MUCH better, because Luis didn't have his house burnt down. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 04:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Next time pay closer attention to Brian throughout the game. He is a major pain in the arse and whining little bitch right from the start. Whatever Billy says he repeats like a fat little parrot. It really was satifying taking him out. Enigma24 (talk) 21:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I created a 2nd user on my PS3 so I can replay the entire game without doing it on my main one. I will pay attention to Brian. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 02:09, June 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yes, there is. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:36, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (talk) 18:48, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :Don't mention it. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:51, March 21, 2014 (UTC) GTA Advance Just wanted to point out to you, since you posted it, that boxart for GTA Advance that has the traditional layout is a fanart made by me, and the silver box art is the official one. 628548 (talk) 21:49, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Really? Oh, ok. Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (talk) 22:16, July 9, 2014 (UTC) My Fan-Fic Yeah, that sounds good. The GTA Nerd (talk) 15:49, October 26, 2014 (UTC) : Hope your fan-fic is going well. Check out my user page, I've created a few gangs for my fan fiction that you might like - hey, you can't have GTA without the gangs :P. You might like the Black Lotus Triad, the reincarnation of the Los Santos Triad - I always thought they could use a better name. Enigma24 (talk) 07:59, December 11, 2014 (UTC) : Yep, I'll check them out ;) The GTA Nerd (talk) 19:08, December 14, 2014 (UTC) : And BTW, if you have time, check out my own wiki, http://dimitris-random.wikia.com. No one edits there that much besides me, and I would love new users there. : Hey, I've been adding a few things to your wiki - nice little place you've got there :) Enigma24 (talk) 23:42, February 3, 2015 (UTC) : Wow man, thanks! I appreciate some OTHER activity there besides me! The GTA Nerd (talk) 04:32, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : I've restarted my fan-fiction so it starts with a bar brawl - this is the GTA Universe after all. What would it be without a good 'ol fashioned throw down? Trevor will be the first antagonist and an initial ally - he may be ruthless in "business" but Angus is very clever...and patient. His ego will be his downfall - just when he thinks no one can touch him BAM! Enigma24 (talk) 05:06, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Trevor Incredible discovery! Nice one! :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) : Thanks, mate! The GTA Nerd (talk) 23:14, February 12, 2016 (UTC) : What discovery is this? Though nothing would surprise me about Trevor - he is borderline criminally insane at the best of times. Violent, egotistical and unpredictable - a dangerous kind of unstable. Enigma24 (talk) 05:04, February 13, 2016 (UTC) : Yep. He sure is. On the page Trevor Philips I added that Trevor makes multiple references to his death throughout GTA V's story. You can go there and check it out. The GTA Nerd (talk) 16:19, February 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: Edits restored. It was an error on my part. Sam Talk 20:26, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Ah no problem. Thanks for the restore :) Have a good day The GTA Nerd (talk) 22:13, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Dimitri Rascalov Template Hi. If you need Dimitri Rascalov Template on your user page, here . Thanks. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 19:00, May 13, 2016 (UTC)